


Halla

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, In which cullen is a massive nerd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cullen confesses his feelings to the Lady Lavellan's Halla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halla

**Author's Note:**

> From another prompt!
> 
> "Anonymous asked: Is this an ok prompt? Cullen chatting w the Inquisitor's halla like a big lovey dovey nerd and is all: you understand me halla don't you you get what it's like w those pretty lady halla right"

Cullen had been tense since they’d escaped from Haven, the moment he’d seen the avalanche sliding down towards the Herald he’d thought she was gone. He didn’t understand at the time the sharp lance of pain that had shot through his chest as Cassandra pulled him back, he’d wanted to go after her, to dig through the snow until he’d at least found some small part of her, something he could hold onto. 

It had seemed like a dream when he’d found her in the snow, barely alive and blue all over. He smiled at the memory as he strode through the lower courtyards towards the stables, she’d recently arrived back from Crestwood. 

To his surprise, she wasn’t there tending to her Halla as usual. Cullen though, feeling more bold than he usually did, walks up to the pen to look down at the creature. 

Like her, the Halla was tall and willowy, its long horns twisting delicately to a dangerous point. The halla looked up, its liquid silver eyes appraising him slowly, before snorting and striding over to him with the same grace as his rider. 

Cullen smiled as the Halla came close, gently nudging his hand with its snout, then sighed. “You know her better than anyone don’t you?” he asked quietly, reaching out to scratch behind his horns. The Halla tossed its head, which Cullen took as a sign of affirmation. 

"So if you know her better than anyone, do you think she’d take kindly to me courting her?" The Halla snorted, to which Cullen laughed, chortling softly as he stroked down the Halla’s nose. 

"Thats what I thought, do you have that problem? All these lady Halla around, you must have it bad for one of them eh?" Cullen laughed to himself as the Halla pawed at the ground, before its head dipped twice, drawing another loud laugh from Cullen. 

"Seems you and I are the same aren’t we?" Cullen murmured. "I think you should do it see what happens don’t you? I’m sure that lady Halla would like a strong young man like you." The Halla tossed its head again, bumping his hand softly. 

Cullen chuckled. “Ah, playing coy are we?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck as the Inquisitor’s face passed though his mind, her smiling golden eyes and long hair. “Me too friend.” he added as an afterthought. 

"I mean, she’s the Inquisitor right? And an Elf… I’m sure she’d prefer Solas, they both regard each other highly I hear." Cullen sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck before dragging a gloved hand over his face. 

"Plus I don’t really have anything to offer her do I? Not like you, I’m sure you’ve got lots to offer the girls don’t you?" The teasing tone came back to Cullen’s voice, he leaned up against the fence, smiling as the young Halla snorted and danced in a small circle, before trotting to meet him again. 

"Andruil often is shy around the other girls." Cullen instantly froze, his face heating all the way to the tips of his ears. He spins, meeting the amused gaze of the root of his conversation with the Halla. 

"Inquisitor!" he cries, pushing off the fence to stand straight, bowing slightly, curiously looking at her as she giggles and waves him off. "I meant what I said, he’s very shy." she says, striding up to stand next to him, the halla- Andruil instantly coming to press his snout into her waiting hand. 

"He’s beautiful, strong and proud, but very very modest, I don’t think he believes even I care for him…." Cullen’s eyes widen, wondering instantly how much she heard, his cheeks darkening another few shades. 

"I think he deserves happiness, don’t you Commander?" she asked, turning to face him with a soft smile gracing her lovely features. 

He instantly stuttered, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck again. “I-I um.” he paused, looking back to Andruil, who’s bright eyes seemed to laugh at him, and yet press him to at leasttry. “I do. My lady.” he stammered it out, his voice quiet as he looked away from her penetrating gaze and down to his muddy boots. 

"Good." she replied simply, touching her warm hand to his arm, lingering more than simple courtesy, before she turned with a chuckle as his head shot up to meet her eyes. 

"He likes you Commander, you two must be kindred spirits." 

The quiet of the stables was cut off then by a loud chuffing sound, coming from Andruil, before Cullen’s own laugh rose. 

It wasn’t until months later when Cullen helped her birth Andruil’s mates young, she smiling and kissing him gently on the cheek after it was done, did he realise that both he and the Halla had both taken leaps, and gotten what they wanted.


End file.
